


Summer Memories

by blueberry_milk



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry_milk/pseuds/blueberry_milk
Summary: Hidden feelings can be revealed in just one day.





	Summer Memories

Everyone are busy with their work, promotions, recordings, guestings, photoshoots, and more, showing that their popularity is growing each and everyday. Even though their schedules are always packed, they never forget to come to the office after work, no matter how late it is. The thought of the girls still checking her out made Kotori really happy. 

Once in a month, the producer moves their schedules so that they can have a day to relax and have fun. This month, they're going to Okinawa and stay with Hibiki's family for the day. 

"Aaaaah!" said Azusa while opening the window of their room. "It's so good to be in a soothing place as this!" the girls laid their bags and joined Azusa in observing what's outside the window. 

The girls were in awe when they saw the stunning view of the beach from Hibiki's house. The last time they went to the beach together was when the unit Ryuguu Komachi was announced, which is a long time ago. 

Iori sighed, "Hmmph! Our villa looks better than this! But well... this isn't bad at all." everyone just laughed at her. Moments like these is the best when they're all together. 

The door opened, revealing a very tired producer. "Girls! It's almost time for lunch. Go downstairs so we can roam around the place after." everyone hastily ran towards the dining area. "They just don't change, eh?" he whispered to himself. They might be a huge pain to look after to but being with the girls really makes the producer happy. Even though all of them are starting to establish a name for themselves in the idol world, no one forgets where they actually started before they got to stand in that sparkling stage. 

"My, my, I never thought these idols could eat a bunch of food!" Hibiki's mother exclaimed. "How does it taste?" she smiled while looking at the girl with red ribbons. 

Haruka also gave her a smile, then she thought of how to answer the question. "Hmm... Everything tastes good, but the fish is the best! Right, Chichan?" glowing green eyes met Chihaya's own. She was quite startled by the question, but was still able to answer. "Yes, it is. Thank you for this wonderful meal." 

xxxxx

"Now is the time to enjoy the beach!" the producer shouted. Excitement filled everyone. This is the first time they went together, with Kotori and the President, so it was very memorable to them. Yukiho and Makoto tried building their own sandcastle. Hibiki, Takane, and Miki tried out different food carts around the beach. Ami, Mami, Yayoi, and Iori were already swimming. Azusa, Kotori, Ritsuko, the president, and the producer are talking about their plans for the company in the future. 

"Well," Haruka looked at Chihaya and winked. "We're all alone now. Isn't it nice?" she smiled while looking at Chihaya at the eye. The brown haired girl pulled her up. "Let's have fun today, Chichan!" 

They eat a bunch of food, played in the water, and went around for some sight seeing. Sure, some fans were able to recognize them but the producer said that they should not entertain them today, for it is their day to relax and enjoy. Time passed by quickly, they never noticed that it is almost time to go home. 

Haruka's face formed a frown when she opened her phone and looked at the time. "Going home already? I don't want to yet!" she complained. Chihaya couldn't help but laugh at her expression. "It's okay, Haruka. We'll be having another outing next month, you can look forward to it." Chihaya calmly replied. 

"But... I haven't had much memories yet." 

The blue haired girl gave her a confused look. "Eh? What is it that you want to do?" 

Haruka's face turned red, the first time Chihaya saw it. She thought that it was so cute to see this side of Haruka even just for a while. 

"Chihaya." Haruka softly said. 

"What is it?" 

The green eyed girl walked towards the girl in front of her. Her heart is about to pop out of her chest but it did not matter. None of it mattered. That feeling only Chihaya can give her is something she treasures a lot. She thought a long time, if her feelings are actually worth saying. What if it will just burden her? What if their friendship will be lost after her confession? She does not know the answers, but she's willing to take the risk. 

"Chihaya Kisaragi." Haruka whispered to Chihaya's ear. "I've always... Always..." 

Haruka let her head rest in Chihaya's shoulders. Much to her amazement, a pair of hands started to hold a tight grip in her waist. The green eyed girl could not help her tears from falling down. She waited so long for this moment to come. It does not matter if Chihaya does not reciprocate her feelings, what matters the most is she was able to let it reach her. For a long time, her heart has always been for Chihaya alone. 

"I know, Haruka. Thank you." her grip on the other girl's waist became much tighter. 

This is her last chance, she thought. She gathered all her courage to be able to ask Chihaya the last question she had in mind. "With a small amount of hope I ask you, what are your feelings towards me?"

Chihaya just smiled. "Close your eyes."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'll be writing more stories from my all time favorite ships, which includes idolmaster's ChiHaru! Hope you enjoy this one.
> 
> Yes, that's a reference from Steins;Gate.  
> Tu tu ruuuuu!


End file.
